1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of computers and accessories therefor, and to the particular field of monitors for computers.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computers are overwhelming popular in today""s society. Many of these computers are laptop-type, or notebook, computers that are designed to be extremely mobile. This mobility allows a user to use the computer nearly anywhere. The laptop computer can be supported on any surface, including the user""s lap, and will function well in that environment.
As conventionally constructed, a laptop computer typically includes a base which stores the various electronic components of the computer, including the keyboard, the CPU, electronic control elements, and a lid portion that typically has a monitor therein. The lid is pivotable between a closed position in which the lid overlies the keyboard and an open position in which the keyboard is exposed and the display screen is generally perpendicular to the base and faces the user.
While these laptop computers are extremely popular, they have at least one drawback that is becoming more problematic as the computers become more versatile. This problem is associated with ergonomics. That is, if the computer is located in a position that causes the user to bend over or to adopt an uncomfortable posture to see the monitor, then long use of the computer may become uncomfortable. This may result in fatigue, strain and backaches.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer that will permit the user to be in the most comfortable position during use.
Still further, many laptop computers are used in unusual lighting situations. This can create a problem seeing the monitor screen. The user may be forced to orient the computer in an odd orientation to see the monitor screen. This exacerbates the above-discussed problem of fatigue, strain and the like. It may even make it nearly impossible to use the computer as designed.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer that will permit a user to orient the monitor screen in the most advantageous orientation without requiring the user to adopt a difficult and/or uncomfortable position during use of the computer.
Furthermore, while it may be convenient to support a laptop computer on a particular surface, that support surface may not permit the monitor screen to be located at a height that is most advantageous for the user. The user then must choose between a convenient supporting position for the computer and a convenient height for the monitor screen. The user may then have to bend over to see the screen or otherwise adopt an uncomfortable or inconvenient position to use the computer.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer that will permit a user to position the monitor screen at a convenient height during use of the computer without unduly sacrificing convenience of location for the computer support.
While the art has many examples of monitors that are tiltably adjustable, as can be understood from the foregoing, angular or tiltable adjustment alone does not completely fill the need for an ergonomic computer. Due to the location of the computer, angular adjustment alone may only compensate for glare and sight lines. Moving the monitor into a location that is more convenient and comfortable in addition to angular adjustment is usually required to fully realize the advantages of laptop or notebook type computers.
Therefore, there is a need for a computer which has a monitor screen with multiple degrees of freedom with respect to the base of the computer.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide a computer that will permit the user to be in the most comfortable position during use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer that will permit a user to orient the monitor screen in the most advantageous orientation without requiring the user to adopt a difficult and/or uncomfortable position during use of the computer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer that will permit a user to have the monitor screen at a convenient height during use of the computer without unduly sacrificing convenience of location for the computer support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a computer which has a monitor screen with multiple degrees of freedom with respect to the base of the computer.
These, and other, objects are achieved by an accessory for a computer which includes a base in which appropriate electronics, as well as the keyboard are located, a monitor electronically connected to the appropriate electronics in the base, two stanchions pivotally mounted on the base to move between a position adjacent to the base and a position that is upright with respect to the base. The monitor is pivotally mounted on the stanchions to move with respect to the stanchions between a tilted orientation and an upright orientation. The monitor is also slidably mounted on the stanchions to move toward and away from the base between a first position adjacent to the base and a second position spaced from the base. The monitor is frictionally held on the stanchions to hold the tilted orientation when placed in the tilted orientation.
The monitor thus has multiple degrees of freedom with respect to the base and can be angularly as well as rectilinearly adjusted with respect to the base. The monitor can be tiltably adjusted after it has been adjusted for height. In this manner, the monitor can be placed in an orientation and position that are most advantageous to the user. The computer can thus be used without requiring the user to adopt any unusual posture or to make a choice between unusual, and perhaps uncomfortable, posture and convenient use of the computer.